Public's Enemies
by Snow757
Summary: So they were stuck on a strange city with a trigger-happy demon hunter in charge of their training. Reborn, now you're just being absurd. 3YL - post DMC4.


Hello there.

I just wanted to write a crossover between two of my favorite fandoms.

I hope it'll go well.

* * *

**Public's Enemies**

* * *

It was raining heavily, making city look darker and more sinister than it already was.

"So, where are we?" Yamamoto asked.

_It was a good question really, a very good question, _Tsuna thought, accepting the fact that they were officially lost in a rundown ally.

He blames it all on Reborn.

Upon reaching seventeen years of age, his now former tutor (but he wouldn't allow anyone to call him that) had placed him, Gokudera and Yamamoto on a plane and instructed them to find a man called Dante upon reaching their destination and stay with him for a week. But with absolutely no clue on how to find him, the task was quite difficult.

They tried asking the locals about him but to no avail, no one knew anything about the guy. The fact that Reborn has given them no cash forced them to seek out the man more desperately; because they're going to sleep on the streets if they didn't.

And after hours of searching, they ended up in the aformentioned ally. Which had been very quiet so far.

That is, until they heard a growl.

One that they felt it didn't belong to this world.

Alert, the three brought out their weapons, ready to defend themselves if it needed to. And that's when a creature which looked like a Grim Reaper jumped to attack them.

They quickly managed to overcome their shock and strike back, making the creature shriek while it dissolved into dust.

And before they questioned the nature of what they had just fought, more creatures like the one before appeared.

An army of them to be exact.

Tsuna will blame all of this on Reborn, that's for sure.

* * *

It was after a long while that they defeated these beings, and needless to say, they were utterly exhausted. The creatures just kept coming out of nowhere endlessly.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of clapping behind them. "Taking out the Hells without getting killed from the first time, I'm impressed."

Turning around, still holding their weapons, they saw that it was a man who was wearing a red trench coat, calmly walking towards them and looking totally unaffected by the rain.

"There's no need to be hostile," the man said, shrugging almost lazily. Still, that didn't make them any less suspicious. And noticing that, the man sighed and elaborated, "You're the Japanese kids, right? Reborn told me that you would arrive here. Didn't think that you'll manage to get to my neighborhood though."

"You're Mr. Dante?" Tsuna asked, more relaxed now.

"In the flesh, and drop the formalities, kid. You're going to be here for a while," he noted, already walking away and signaling for them to follow.

The three looked at each other, asking inwardly if this guy was trust-worthy, before they decided that it was too cold and wet and they really needed to sleep. So, they followed him.

As they walked along with Dante, Gokudera asked, breaking the silence along with that, "What were those creatures?"

"You mean the Hells?" Dante looked at him, surprised. "Didn't Reborn tell you about them?"

"Reborn didn't tell us anything," Tsuna explained sheepishly, trust Reborn to fly them off to an unknown city and let the explanation on the guy they were supposed to stay with.

Apparently, Dante thought the same. "Sure he wouldn't, it's him after all."

Sighing in mild annoyance, he started, "Well, kiddies, what you fought just now were the Hells. Low leveled pains in the neck that like to trash my shop every time. They're also demons, and my job is to catch them all. Actually no, I kill the pests."

"Demons?" The three of them asked, one in dread, one in pure surprise and one in utter glee.

"Demons." Dante merely nodded, amused.

_Yup, still blaming Reborn._

* * *

TBC

What? I tried to make it look interesting, it's not my fault that it failed horribly.

I would also like to note that I got the title from the awesome soundtrack in the first DMC, glorious!


End file.
